The present invention relates to a connector structure of assembled house truss, and more particularly to a connector which enables the support members of the house truss to be quickly assembled into the house truss without using any power.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional house truss is formed by connecting multiple support members with one another in a welding manner. Several shortcomings exist in such structure as follows:
1. The welding procedure must be accomplished by an expert so as to establish a concrete house truss. Therefore, a general person is unable to perform the truss assembling procedure by himself/herself and the cost for labor in the truss assembling procedure cannot be saved.
2. The welding operation necessitates a power source so that in a remote place such as a garden or a field without any power source, the assembling procedure cannot be performed.
It is therefore necessary to provide a connector structure of the assembled house truss which enables the support members of the house truss to be quickly assembled into the house truss without welding operation.